Being Into DBZ just a little too much
by Pride of a Saiyan
Summary: Being a hardcore DBZ-fan can be really dangerous. A girl gets sucked into the DBZ dimension and finds out she has to choose between a fantasy and the real world. R&R plz!


DBZ to Life 

PART I – Tisha's Return

I was sitting at my computer, like every evening. This had been going on for quite some time, to be precise from the day my boyfriend made me a DBZ-addict. I was busy surfing the Net to find me some more fanfics. Since DBZ itself had no more secrets for me, I exhausted myself with alternative DBZ-stories. I had even written one myself; of course, it was about Vegeta and me. I admired him so much that I couldn't even tell anyone. They'd think I was insane, practically falling in love with an Anime figure that didn't even exist! But hey, everybody has to admit that Akira Toriyama knew what life's all about: strength, pride, the eternal battle between good and evil. He created a new world… Which was now my world. Even though I realised my addiction, I couldn't stop. It was all too fucking fascinating!

Xander tries to get my attention.

"Not now, I'm reading," I say, staring at the screen. He shrugs and continues to watch TV. Finally, when I grow tired of reading, I click on the directory where all my DBZ stuff is storaged. I decide to watch a part of the Buu Saga again; I can't get enough of the fight between Goku and Majin Vegeta. Without even knowing it, I mumble the text out aloud while watching the episodes. Xander is fed up with my fixation on the computer and goes to bed. I'm still there, watching, absorbed by the events that take place right in front of me…

I wake up, feeling drowsy. I don't recognize a single feature of my environment, it seems weird, just not entirely right in some way or another. I appear to be lying in a forest, my clothes – hey, I've never wore anything like this before! – are torn, my body feels strangely energetic. Slowly a suspicion begins to creep up on me. Could I be… No way! But there's a way to find out, of course. I concentrate and close my eyes. The next thing I know is that I'm floating hundreds of feet above the earth! My God. I can fly. And not only that… I have a tail!

I have no idea how this happened, but somehow I'm inside DBZ. Bizarre. I fly around and test my new found powers. Cursing the fact that I can't measure my own strength, I fly away from the forest… There must be a heck of a fight going on between Goku and Majin Vegeta right now, because that's where I left off when I got sucked into this place. I'm dying to watch that show LIVE!

Locking on to the stronger energies on the planet, I'm trying to figure out what to do. Should I join Goku and his Z Squad? It sure would be a challenge to fight Majin Buu… Then I stop, floating in midair. An outrageous power is rising fast, incredible! And it's pretty close too, so I decide to go and take a look. But I wasn't prepared for what I would see: a dark figure is terrorizing the earth, setting the landscape on fire, blowing up buildings, mercilessly killing innocent people. Something's definitely not right here! When I come closer, I'm shocked to see who the villain is.

Vegeta.

This is wrong! What crazy world have I been transported to? Where the hell is Goku, who's supposed to stop all evil? Not even thinking about picking a fight with the Saiyan Prince himself, I fly over to Capsule Corp (yes, somehow I instinctively know where that is and how to get there). The enormous building has been severely damaged, another surprise. I land on the grass and see some guys of the Z Squad: Krillin, Yamcha, Tien… Where are the others? Then I see Bulma. She's busy with all kinds of weaponry, it looks like the warriors are preparing for battle. Still I can't figure out where Goku and Gohan are. And Piccolo! Bulma spots me and points a gun at me. I freeze immediately and put my hands up.

"Tisha! Thank God it's you!" She runs up to me and before I know what hits me, she hugs me as if she never wants to let go.

"Bulma? What the heck is going on here? I saw Vegeta… He's gone ballistic, what happened to him?" I just have to try and blend in. Even though I have powers of my own, I'm not going to risk being shot. It's the first time I think about going back to the real world… I'd better not die here.

"You don't remember what happened?"

I show a sheepish grin. "Guess I got hit in the head."

"Well it's a pretty long story… You got knocked out by Frieza. Goku's still ill, he can't help us now."

"The heart virus?" I ask her. My tongue seems to live a life of its own, I just couldn't shut up.

"Right. We thought that the androids would be arriving pretty soon, but apparently Trunks changed something when he arrived here to warn us. Frieza was supposed to be there the day Trunks arrived in our timeline to warn us about the androids, but he wasn't. The androids didn't show up three years later… But instead Frieza returned! Along with him came that guy Vegeta, who defeated him. But after that he got all crazy. I have no idea why."

"Kuso," I curse in Japanese. Again, it was my tongue, not me! This is weird. They have barely met Vegeta, while I assumed he was common knowledge by now. And I'm in the Frieza/Android Saga, but there are no androids? "Where's Goku? Can I talk to him?"

"He's inside," Bulma answers. "But as I said, he can't help us." She looks at me impatiently. I run into the Capsule Corp building and find Goku, lying in bed. He looks pale.

"Goku!"

"Tisha! Great! I was hoping you'd show up…"

"Goku, listen to me, it's really important what I'm going to ask you. What did Future Trunks tell you when he first arrived on Earth?"

"Well, that the androids…"

"No, not about the androids! Did he tell you who his parents are?"

Goku looks at me. "Yes…" he says in a doubtful voice.

"Well?"

"I'm not supposed to tell…" I grab his shoulders and shake him furiously.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!!! Now tell me: who are his parents?"

"Vegeta and you, okay? Geez! But why do you want to know?"

"Because… it explains a lot of stuff. It none of your concern though. I gotta go now."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks… Brother."

I feel like I've been hit with a hammer. This is unreal! I have become part of my own DBZ story, but the details are different. What happened to Riana, my evil half-sister from the Magician planet? Where was my magical amulet that Vegeta and I bought on our journey in outer space? Finally I understood that I had put so much new information in my fanfic, that it couldn't be processed by… well whatever made all this happen. So something went wrong. Vegeta probably had been possessed by Frieza and went psycho. The androids were cleared out of the story, so was Riana. But I'm still Goku's half-sister! And Trunks… is my son??? My goodness, that means that Vegeta and I really… But I don't even have time to worry about that! There's no one here to stop Vegeta now… no one but me!

I walk over to Bulma.

"I'm going alone." It's more of an announcement than a question.

"You stay here and guard Goku."

"Are you sure?"

I nod and take off. My face looks grim when I realise that I may have to kill Vegeta in order to set him free from whatever's gotten into him.

It's no problem to find Vegeta. He's still on the destruction tour.

"Well, what do we have here?" I ask sarcastically.

He turns around and flashes me an evil grin. "Tisha! It took you a while to recover from that blast from Frieza, didn't it?"

"You bet. But what's the deal with you? You defeated Frieza, why bother killing those weaklings? They're not really a challenge, are they?"

He looked at me with a cold glare. "Since when do you care about the people we annihilate?"

"Well… It just seems a waste of time." Ouch. I gotta be careful here. I have no idea whether I'm stronger than he is, nor do I know what kind of past we share.

"You fucking idiot! Did you forget everything you said before?"

I try the same answer I gave Bulma. The result is not quite what I expected. The Saiyan Prince punches me right in my face.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" he asks suspiciously.

I wipe the blood off my chin. Man, that hurts more than it should! Guess it's harder to be a hero than I thought…

"I haven't decided yet," I say, and that's partially true. Millions of questions are spinning around in my head. What happens if I choose Vegeta's side here? Or should I kill him? What the heck: first of all I wanna know exactly what's going on. What has become of my original story?

"Forgive me, your Highness. But Frieza's blow has caused me amnesia. SO CAN YOU TELL ME PLEASE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Surprisingly, Vegeta doesn't hit me again. He is stunned.

"You must be kidding me!" he eventually shouts. "You wanna tell me you don't remember ANYTHING AT ALL?"

"Correct."

"Kuso! Well it's a pretty complicated story."

Wait and see, it'll get worse, I think sarcastically. I observe him while he prepares to tell me everything. Then, suddenly, he collapses. He falls to the ground with a roar that resembles one of a wounded animal.

"Vegeta! What's wrong?"

"Gotta… kill… EVERYONE!!!"

Oh, no. Not good. He flies up to me in a full frontal attack. I haven't got a clue what to do. Scared as a wimp I close my eyes and wait for the things to happen. That turns out to be exactly the thing I should do. As soon as I shut my eyes, I see the Tisha from my fanfic – she's fighting Vegeta. I feel enlightened when I open my eyes – not for long though, because Vegeta's fist hits me in the stomach. That does it! I feel rage flowing through my veins and instantly start to fight back with more talent for martial arts than I ever dreamed of. But still, the fight is draining my energy and I feel relieved when Vegeta's bloodstained body hits the ground. He's out! I won! Damn I'm good!

I grab him and set course for Capsule Corp.

"It turns out the effect was only temporary, whatever it was that possessed him," dr. Briefs ensures me.

"Thank goodness for that. I don't think I can last another round against him."

Goku laughs. He's starting to get better and is sitting next to me.

"You must be really hungry after such a fight!" he says.

"I am, yes." Any excuse to have a meal will do for Goku, even when he's ill. I smile. Maybe it'll all turn out fine. But still, I want to know what my relationship with Vegeta is. Was I to be his wife, like in my fanfic? Or was I just another Elite fighter to him? I hope he wakes up soon, because I need some answers.

That night I dream of my past life on Vegeta-sei. I wasn't Vegeta's wife-to-be, I was just a playmate. We were pretty close friends though, until I was sent off to far away planets to prepare them for Frieza. After that, we grew apart. The day Frieza blew up our planet, I took the chance to run away. I wandered around the universe for years until I crash-landed on Earth. I found Goku and co. and told them who I was. With one difference: I'm a pureblood Saiyan (hence the tail), so Goku is my full brother and Riana doesn't even exist. Goku was the one who beat Frieza the first time, after that Trunks came to warn us about the androids. Because something changed in our timeline, Frieza didn't return that day, but did so three years later. Goku was suffering from the heart-virus, so I went after Frieza, along with the other Z fighters. Gohan and Piccolo got killed by Frieza and I myself got knocked out. Then Vegeta arrived out of nowhere to save the day. He was also a Super Saiyan, because Frieza's three-year delay left him plenty of time to train. Unfortunately, Frieza came prepared and had a little capsule of poison gas hidden deep inside his body. The moment Vegeta finished him, the gas got to him and we all know the result.

The minute I wake up, I know that it's all true. At least in this world it is.

The next day I go looking for Vegeta. I really need to talk to him. He's outdoors for his training, naturally. I try to be as polite as is Saiyanly possible.

"Good morning, my Prince."

He doesn't even bother to answer me. He still looks like hell because he refused to take the senzubean Goku offered him. Despite the fact that he's injured, he's taking his regular heavy training. I wait patiently until he's done – that means I have to wait for hours while he's obviously ignoring me.

Suddenly he sighs and turns to me.

"Now what the hell do you want?"

"Nothing. Just talk."

"What about? About how you rubbed my face in the dirt yesterday? Find someone else to annoy. I have no need for your company or your services."

I'm getting angry now.

"Goddamn it Vegeta, get over it, will you? All I wanted was to ask you some questions about what happened to you after Frieza destroyed our home. In case you might have forgotten, we haven't seen each other in years. I think we have a lot of catching up to do."

Faster than I expect him to be in his present state, he flies over and hits me. "Don't you dare talk to me in such an informal way! Whatever you may think, I'm still your Prince and you WILL address me as such."

I'm really surprised. I'm a fellow Saiyan and used to be his close friend, and this is what I get? Forget this! I don't have to take any of this! Man, and I thought Vegeta was cool. What a terrible mistake…

I get myself back to my feet and look him in the eye. I clench my fists and grit my teeth. Vegeta laughs at me when he sees my anger.

"Go right ahead, you know you can beat me. I'm no match for you in this condition."

"You know what? You're right. But you're not even worth it."

I'm very pleased to see him get mad this time. Jerk! I turn around and go back to Capsule Corp. Goku and I spar for a while, but my heart isn't in it.

"What's up, sis?"

"Nothing. It's just… Well, Vegeta and I have known each other for quite some time. But I just found out he's an asshole."

"Why?"

"He's such an arrogant fool! For example, why didn't he take the senzubean you offered him? Why won't he talk to me? I really wanted to know what happened to him in the years I haven't seen him."

"Maybe he's not ready to tell you yet."

"He even hit me!"

"So? I hit you all the time when we spar."

I shake my head.

"This was different. He's really mad at me… I guess he's never been beaten before, it must be really humiliating for him to be defeated by me."

"Give him some time. He'll get used to it eventually."

"Fat chance!"

I lie awake that night. My God, I had no idea it would be this hard to be in DBZ. But I have to try and get through to Vegeta! If I don't, Trunks will vanish into thin air and I don't even want to imagine what will change if that happens. I get up and decide to go for a walk. Maybe the cold air will make my head a clearer place. And there might be a slight chance that Vegeta is out there. If he's troubled, he doesn't sleep well. I sense his ki almost immediately. Lowering my own ki, I sneak up on him and check out what he's doing. He seems to be meditating, his eyes are shut and he's standing like a statue. Suddenly he opens his eyes and looks at me. Oops.

"You must have a really thick skull. I thought I made it perfectly clear that I wanted to be left alone!"

"Why?" I ask bluntly.

"Why what?" he replies.

"Why do you want to be left alone so desperately?"

"I don't see the point where I have to explain that to you. Just fuck off!"

"Ve… Your Highness, why do you hate me so much?"

"Did I say I hated you?"

"No."

"You're jumping to conclusions. Now leave."

"I just wanna help you! Geez, we used to be friends, remember?"

"I thought you had amnesia?" he says sarcastically.

"Just temporary. I remember now… And I'm really sorry I didn't go looking for you after our planet…"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta bursts out in anger. The look in his eyes is frightening. Then he takes off into the cold night and leaves me standing there. I give up. This is not going to work unless a miracle happens.

In the days after our confrontation, we don't say a word to each other. For as far as I'm concerned, he can go to hell. I had no idea he was such a jerk, well, I knew he was a jerk, but I never even bothered to think what he did to people by treating them the way he did. Except for the "cold war" between Vegeta and myself, the days go by peacefully. I begin to wonder what will happen next, since the androids never showed up. Will there be no Cell Saga as well? Or will the missing pieces be replaced by something else? Or could the whole timeline be screwed up, so that the sagas will be played out at random order? That would be terrible, because we weren't strong enough to face Majin Buu yet. And what if DBGT comes first? AAAARGH that would be a major disaster! We'd all die! I put my head in my hands and start to cry. My appearance here has caused too much trouble. And I did it all just to be close to Vegeta… who turned out to hate me! Images of my own fanfic run through my head, especially the good parts where Vegeta and I were together. What the HELL went wrong in the process? In the days thereafter, I become a dreamer once more and fantasize about Vegeta and how he should be in my eyes.

About a week later, I notice small changes in Vegeta's behaviour. He still loves to challenge me verbally, but in a more playful manner than he did before. When I'm training, I can feel his ki nearby, like he's watching me…Guess I finally got through to him. It's about time. Let's see if he wants to apologize for the way he treated me.

The next day, I get up early and run into Vegeta on my way out. 

"Hi! Gonna train too?"

"Of course," he says grumpy – in the morning his mood is at its worst.

"Wanna spar?" I ask cheerfully.

He hesitates a moment, then nods. "As long as you don't hold back on me."

"Trust me, I won't," I say with a satanic grin. I feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as we take our places in the training area outside. Once again, I reach out to my 'memories' of Tisha's fighting skills. Meanwhile I watch Vegeta, standing there as ready as he'll ever be to fight. Damn, because of all his insults I nearly forgot how I used to admire him… The ground is shaking when we both start to power up. Vegeta's body becomes a deadly weapon, perfect in every single detail. I clench my fists and attack before Vegeta has had the chance to power up completely. He blocks me, whirls around with his incredible speed and I can barely avoid being hit by his right foot. His lips curl up in an arrogant smile and I know he's really enjoying himself. He immediately attacks me again; once he gets going, he's pretty much unstoppable. I disappear and sneak up behind him, grabbing his arms and pulling them back ferociously. I put my knee in his back and push. An evil roar snaps out of him, but he can't do anything. I got him! I think… Vegeta powers up and becomes a Super Saiyan. I can't take the amount of energy he radiates and have to let go. I don't even have the chance to transform myself; he's all over me and at this level he's definitely going to beat me. Taking punch after punch, I decide to run and hide. This is getting me nowhere. I disappear once more – I really got the routine down, thanks to my training sessions with Goku.

"You have become quite the escape artist," I hear Vegeta call out to me. I'm right above him in a tree, I power up and transform.

"Well maybe you need some better finishing moves," I challenge him. "By the way, I thought you didn't want me to hold back on you, so why didn't you give me the chance to transform?"

He rushes up to me, firing ki blasts that I can dodge pretty easily.

"If you think I'm stupid enough to give up an advantage you really don't know me at all, Tisha!"

Ha! That's the first time he calls me by my name. I was beginning to think that he forgot it. I fire back at him, missing on purpose.

"Your aim is lousy!" he laughs and hits me in the chest. I look up at him with a smile: the beams changed their direction and hit him from behind. I knee him in the groin.

"Damn you! That's one of my moves!" Vegeta is burning with rage, I just hurt his pride.

We continue our fight until we're both pretty messed up.

"Had enough?" I ask, trying to catch my breath.

Vegeta lands on the grass and sits down. I can see he's exhausted. I lie down next to him and stare into the blue sky.

"Just like the good old days," I mumble. "I missed you, my Prince."

"I know."

"We were lucky to be on other planets at the time Frieza blew up our home… I decided to run away, my team followed me but I was the only one who made it out there alive. Frieza found them and killed them all…"

"The bastard is dead. We had our revenge."

"I never had the guts to go after Frieza myself," I admit. "How come you did?"

"He was stronger than I am. In my opinion, that's a good reason to die."

"So you're gonna kill me too?"

Vegeta smiles. A very rare thing to occur in his case.

"You're jumping to conclusions again. You never caused any harm to the Saiyan race, did you?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, why would I want to kill you then?"

"Don't know. I just thought you couldn't stand me."

"You're one of the last Saiyans, I'm stuck here with you and that dodobrain brother of yours. To be honest, I'd much rather look at you than at him."

I'm stunned and can't think of anything to say. Vegeta gets back on his feet and takes off.

Like in my own fanfic, Vetega has setbacks. Sometimes I don't get to see him in days and all he wants is to be left alone. He's still rude to everyone around him, but we're used to it now. The thought that I had finally gotten through to him eventually fades away. Vegeta disappears for a couple of months and no matter how hard I try, I can't locate him anywhere.

"I really don't understand why he just took off like that," I share my concerns with Goku. "He seemed to be getting better."

"Who knows what goes on in his head!" Goku says. "He's still a Saiyan, and adjusting himself to life on Earth may be harder for him than we thought. On top of that, you're stronger than he is. You know how proud he is, he's having a hard time putting up with the fact that he is surpassed by another…"

"You think that's it?"

"I can't think of anything else."

"Grrr. I just wish I could find him, so I could talk to him."

"Let him try to figure things out himself, sis. He just needs some time."

But I don't have any time left; Trunks is still on my mind. If I fail to get it going on between Vegeta and me, terrible things might happen. That night I lie awake, trying to imagine what it would be like to sleep with Vegeta. If only I could find him! I decide to go look for him again in the morning. He might have gotten himself into trouble and I'm pretty worried.

I wake up very early in the morning, it's still dark outside. I hear something crashing into the garden and run outside to see what the heck is going on. I see smoke coming off of a Saiyan spacepod. Prepared for anything, I open up the ship and look inside.

"Tisha…" Vegeta reaches out for my hand, he's severely wounded and can't get up himself. His Saiyan armour is gone, his clothes are torn and barely holding on to his bloodstained body. I pull him out of the ship and put him over my shoulder. My God, he lost weight! I get him into bed as fast as I can and wonder if I have to wake the others.

Vegeta shivers under the blanket. "So cold…" Without hesitation I get in bed beside him and try to get him warm, rubbing his chest. He curls up to me as if he's a child seeking comfort. Close together we fall asleep (though it's more a state of unconsciousness for Vegeta, I guess).

I wake up before he does. His body temperature is normal and he's sleeping calmly. I really should get him a senzubean, but I don't want to get out of bed yet. I stroke his cheek gently, caressing his face. He looks so vulnerable when he's asleep! The moment I realise that, his eyes open and he looks at me like a madman. He calms down a bit as soon as he recognizes me, but still looks pretty angry.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"That's what I like to know! What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"You crashed in the Capsule Corp garden early this morning. You were so messed up you couldn't even walk! You were cold and kept shivering under that blanket, so I decided to warm you myself."

"Right…" Is he blushing or am I starting to see things? No way! I laugh out loud, I just can't help it.

"WHAT?!" he shouts.

"You're shy! Admit it, Vegeta."

His face gets tomato now.

"Fuck you!" He tries to get out of bed, but fails since he's still too weak.

"You wish!" I reply with a big grin. I decide I've tortured him long enough and get out of bed.

"I'll get you a senzubean, okay? Then you can drag yourself to the kitchen for breakfast." When I return with the senzubean, he takes it from me with a really pissed off look on his face.

"O, one more thing," I say, turning around at the door. "Take a shower." I get out of there as fast as I can.

Vegeta seems to have calmed down after taking a shower. I apologize to him for joking around.

"It's okay," he says in his standard grumpy voice.

"Just for the record: you got into MY bed, not the other way around."

"Nonsense! I was knocked out and couldn't even walk…" He realises too late that I'm pulling his leg again.

"Aargh! Just get me some food and shut up!"

"For the food part: okay, but for the shut up part: no," I say bluntly. "I want to know what you've been doing in the past few months."

"I took out the remainders of Frieza's Empire, alright?"

"Ah, so that's why you were hurt. You succeeded?"

"Of course."

"That's great!"

"Is it?" he asks to no one in particular. It sounds like he's tired of it all.

"You know what you need?" I look at him and he stares back without answering.

"A nice sparring match, dinner for two and a lot of booze!"

"No. I'm training alone." He gets up and leaves the kitchen.

"Kuso…" I curse under my breath. I was so close!

Early that evening, I go to the training hall and put some music on. In the real world I used to dance whenever I felt bad or insecure. Since I feel both bad AND insecure, I should be able to last at least two hours. Dancing my troubles away, I feel very relieved when I stop. Sweat is running down my face and several other places. I hit the showers, enjoying the feeling of hot water on my body. Then I feel Vegeta's ki.

"What the…" I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my chest. Back in the training hall, I look up and see Vegeta sitting on the joists right below the ceiling. I fly up to him and he holds up an almost empty bottle of vodka.

"Want some?"

"You were here the whole time?"

"Guess so. You're quite a dancer, you never told me that."

I shrug. "You never asked. Vegeta, how drunk are you?"

"I don't have the slightest idea. I never drink."

"Then you should be knock-out by now."

"Actually, I feel quite conscious." He stretches out his hand and fires a small ki blast at me. I'm too surprised (and too close to him) to try and dodge it, so it burns away most of the towel that covered me.

"Damn you! What the hell was that for?"

"It's payback time, Tisha. You took advantage of me last night, now I'm gonna take advantage of you."

"Oh no you won't." I put my hands together and fire a huge ki blast at him. Since he is drunk, he can't dodge it and hits the floor. In the mean time, I get my clothes and put them on. My heart is pounding as if it wants to leave my chest, but it isn't fear I feel. I go back to the training hall where my blast left a small crater. Vegeta is gone.

"I know you're here, quit hiding and show yourself!" I command. He appears behind me, grabs my arms and puts his knee into my back, the same move I pulled on him the last time we fought. He quickly turns Super Saiyan to take away my only escape.

"You're not the only one who can copy a move, you know."

"What the hell do you want, Vegeta?" I ask him, my voice is barely more than a whisper because of the pain.

"Think, Tisha. What do I want from you?"

"Let me guess," I say sarcastically, "you wanna kill me anyway because I'm stronger than you. Well you know what? You can have my power, I don't give a shit. To tell you the truth, I hate being stronger than you!"

He loosens his grip out of surprise. I break free and rub my shoulders.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, baka, you're the one who's drunk, not me."

"That was not what I wanted," he says disappointed. Then he looks at me angrily. "Blast it! You're the one who got me into this."

"Into what?" I ask confused. He refuses to look me in the eye.

"Forget it." He grabs his bottle and leaves me standing there.

What the… What DID he want then? Slowly it becomes clear. He IS interested in me, but he doesn't have the nerve to tell me! That's probably why he got drunk. Moron! Now what should I do? I go to bed and try to think things through. Hell, I'm gonna get pregnant soon. Ridiculous. But on the other hand I really don't mind, because this is what I've been dreaming of for a long time now. He does love me! I never thought I could get him to LIKE me even. Apparently his royal Saiyan heart isn't made out of stone after all.

I didn't sleep much that night. Goku asks me to train with him, but I decline. I'd better talk to Vegeta before he runs off again. When everyone's out minding their own business, I go to his room and knock on the door. No answer. I open the door and approach the bed. Vegeta's lying on his back, snoring softly. I can see his tail hanging over the bedside.

"Vegeta?" There's no reaction at all. I pull his tail gently, but he doesn't seem to feel it. I simply can't resist and lie down next to him, since he seems to be completely out of it. As soon as I'm comfortable, his tail comes up and waves back and forth in front of my face.

"So you finally figured it out," he whispers in my ear. He's wide awake, of course.

"You could have told me, you scared wimp."

"Who are you calling a wimp?" He grabs my wrists and pins them down to the bed.

"You win, my Prince. I'm yours." He brings down his head and kisses me passionately. "You bet you are," he growls. He tears off my clothes and begins to explore my naked body with his hands and mouth. Damn. This is way better than I could ever describe in a story. Our bodies and souls drift away in an eternal, never-ending rhythm.

Don't you dare think this is the end of the story. In fact, it's only the beginning. Of course you've noticed that Trunks can't be the original Trunks from DBZ, since Vegeta and I are both pureblood Saiyans. So much for the purple hair… No, a different kind of Trunks is born about a year later. I can see Vegeta get softer the moment Trunks smiles at him for the first time. He turns out to be a better father than I expected…


End file.
